


Dean x Reader AU (apple pie life)

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Dean x Reader AU (apple pie life)

you awoke startled as your door slowly creaked open and footsteps shuffled silently to your bed side. a silver tray was placed at your bed side table and you immediately calmed for it had to be either cas or dean. they kinda adopted you after your family was killed and bobby killed himself to save the boys. he was your last living family and when he died you had nothing. Now Sam, cas and dean took you in as their own, Cas saw you as a daughter as well as dean and you called them both dad but Sam you had oddly called brother. they weren't bothered by your actions and knew it was only so you would cope.

 

" hey kiddo, rise and shine. Ten minuets and i want you down at the range, gonna practice some shooting today, pray it doesn't storm to bad." you smile warmly and giggle. " dad c'mon i can handle a little rain, i think we will be okay." he chuckled and walked out " ten minuets okay, lets move soldier." he closed the door to let you ready yourself. a ponytail for your hair, black undershirt with a green plaid shirt, your combats and you place your knife in your sock and gun in your pants at the small of your back with extra bullets in your pockets. 

 

as you head out to the kitchen for the front door you pass your other father cas, he goes to take a bite of waffle but you steal his fork,   
"(y/n), that was mine there is more on the counter if you are hungry." he smiles and already sees the gun as you turn to Sam who throws you an apple, " sorry dad, but i am in a hurry five minuets and i am late and you know how dad can be grouchy. oh, Sammy, do we still have that apple pie i made for dad today? he may want that later." Sam nods and you leave them both as you eat the apple and cross the field to bobby's .

 

Dean leans against a post with a beer in his hand and smiles," a minuet longer and you would've been late. i see Sammy fed you and cas didn't get a good look at you did he?" you shook your head know and smile" so, what is my mission today daddy?" he points and you see the targets set up for you and a beer tower at the end of the targets," three bulls eye in each one when i come back and the tower of beer bottles gone." you quirk your head as he goes to leave and question, " where are you going?" he smiled and turned taking a swig from his beer," to get pie duh,now kiddo, three bulls eyes and that tower is gone." and with that he left.

 

turning to the targets each one got three holes in the bull eyes and the towers were gone, now just to have fun you shot each one where its privates should be and the brains would have been. you marked your work by throwing your knife and hitting the middle one right in the stomach and then leaving the scene for dean to find. when he returned you were no where to be found but your bullet cases scattered the area and your knife hung in the post. he smiled at the lesson and felt a sense of pride but now you were gone, probably to ride your horse and that's where he would check first. 

 

coming through the bushes with his aluminium pie plate in hand and apple pie within it he watched as you ride the field on your black, sleek horse gypsy and Sam chased you on his chestnut mare, Morgan. Cas and his horse, Elisha, just strode the field. dean loved this side of the family especially when there was no one to bother you all. he approached the field and whistled and your horse strode over. dean smiled and swallowed his pie, " i like the way your lesson ended, you did a good job, i have no worries for you after you turn eighteen and can really help us on the road." you smile and dismount gypsy and hug him, your ear just above his heart. this always seemed to sooth you and it was funny how his 6'1 was perfect to your 5'8, you were glad he was your dad and there was nothing you would do to change it. 

 

you reach into his back pocket and pull out your knife and stick it back in your sock," never go unarmed, (y/n)" he scolded. you smile fiercely at his and flash your gun that you moved to your waste." i promise daddy, i wouldn't do a stupid thing like that."and he placed the pie on the ground as you mounted gypsy. he whistled a sharp high note and his white horse, ghost came up to him from the barn and nuzzled his cheek." c'mon boy lets show these idjits how riding is really done." he mounted and you trotted your horse to a tree, " look here dad, i am pretty sure me and gypsy could out run you all." You both laugh as he and you line up. " hey mind if i join?" sam said he lined up next to you, where his sarcastic "high horse" smile. You called out to Cas, " dad, would you like to race?" He looked to you and smiled," no princess, I will follow the bees, Elisha and I find them more comforting." You nod and count off. Hitting three you all dig into the sides of your horses, egging them to go and all lifting off a bit to make it easier for them to run. After hours of racing it was deemed that you and gypsy had won and that you wouldn't have to do dishes for a week, as long as you kept the pie stocked you were up to date on getting away with murder.   
Team free will, a family you wouldn't trade in for a new soul or to get yours back... They were yours and that's all you ever wanted.

 


End file.
